Yunjae, Her Heart
by Jun Jung
Summary: Multi chapters: This is a love story of Yunjae and a big help from Ham Eunjung! What does that mean? See for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

This love story starts from the hospital...

.

.

.

"...please keep this secret doctor, don't tell him..."

.

.

.

...beep...beep...beep...beeeeeepppppp...

***Yunho POV.***

I was outside of the emergency room sitting on the bench and my tears would not stop flowing on my cheeks. I swear that I had never cried like this before even when my parents passed away. This 'person' came to my life and everything changed. I did the things I could have never ever imagined. I was happy if that person was happy and it has not been that long that...we got engaged... yes, she was my fiance, Eunjung whom I really loved, still loving, and will keep loving until I am alive. How can she make me cry? I am sure she will be fine and there is no need to cry. I know she will come out of the door soon and hug me tightly and she will say that she is fine but, I am still waiting for that moment to come. I cannot seem to stop my tears. It's been already more than an hour but still there is no information about her. I kept looking at the emergency red light on the top of the door, hoping it will turn off soon.

After a few moment the light went off and I got up fast and waited for the doctor to show up and say that my Jungie is fine and I can go meet her. The door did slowly opened and the doctor came outside and stood in front of me. I asked, "How is my fiance, doctor?" There was a brief pause, the doctor slowly patted on my shoulder and told me, "Mr. Yunho, I think this is the time you should make your heart stronger." "What is the meaning of this doctor?" I asked worriedly. He hesitate at first but at last said it...the words I did not wanted to hear in my entire life... "Sorry, but we could not save her...Be strong." He patted slightly in my right shoulder again and left.

My soul left my body, I was shocked, I could not move, I just did not know what to do anymore. The person whom I loved the most has left me. All those happy and sad memories we shared together came all at the same time. I just could not believe what was happening. I wish if it was just a bad dream. But it was all REAL! I mumbled to myself, "You are a liar Jungie, we promised each other to not leave each other and live our life until the end. But now you are gone? Now what am I suppose to do alone? You were the one who brought me from the darkness and showed me the light and...and...and...*sob*...I won't forgive you. I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

_**After 1 year later**_

It was spring and the morning was just beautiful, but more eye catching and beautiful boy was soundly sleeping on his bed. That boy was none other than the charismatic guy, Jaejoong. He and his mother were living together. Once he was in a really bad car accident and. He was lucky enough to survive from the critical situation, so his mother thought it would be a great idea to leave that city to make it easy for him. Suddenly he woke up..."Aaahhhh...!" He was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. "Ah, my head is pounding again. Why do I always have this weird dream?" Suddenly his door flew opened and his mom cam running. "Are you alright my child? Did you again see that dream? Do you want to eat anything? Are you taking your medicine?" "Mom...I am alright...mommm..." "Do you want to go to the hospital? Are you having a lot of pain? Do you..." "MOM!...I am fine! Just stop worrying so much about me. I am not a child anymore." He loved his mom but some times she is too much. "Oh right. You are not a child anymore, but for every mom her child is still a child." She said. "For now just get fresh, the breakfast is ready." He smiled, "Thanks mom", he said with a quick hug. After breakfast he went to explore outside the town, since he hasn't been out that much.

***Jaejoong POV.***

I decided to go outside of the town and just explore the beauty of that place or hilly mountain named Sowon (wish) Mountain, especially in string time. It's weird but, I have been noticing things that is just not like me at all. I am pretty sure i hate flowers, but I am starting to like them and mostly the pink blossom. Why in the world would I like pink? It was nice outside, I need to admit that.

I waited for the train listening to my iPod. The train arrived just in time after few second I arrived. I though I was having the luck. I went inside the train and sat down in an empty spot next to a guy who was sleeping his face covered with his hat. I looked over at him not with curiosity but of the strange feeling. The hat was bothering me so much, I could not just stand it anymore. I have no idea what I am like this...that kind of thing never bugged me before. Now a days my heart won't listen to me. Then I made a fist so hard to keep stopping myself from doing any stupid thing. Finally, the train arrived. I ran out quickly as soon as the train stopped, everyone was giving me the look, even though I didn't see it but I felt it fore sure. "Phew..." I was relieved.

***Yunho POV.***

It's been a year since, that incident occurred. I left that city after that, but I am again going to that same place in spring just to meet her grave. It was the day when we first meet each other and that day was the most important day of all. I needed to meet her, so I took train to go there, but thinking about her, I fell asleep in the train. I just could not forget her even how hard I try.

In the next stop I felt someone sit next to me. I could not sleep properly because of the sound the person next to me keep making. He kept sighing loudly or kept moving his hand and bump into my sides slightly. I don't know what was bothering him so much but, it was annoying me the whole time. When I was about to tell this person to stop, the train stopped. When I took my hat off of my face, the only thing I could was a man's back and he was running so fast in a speed like 'if the train was on fire and he needed to survive no matter what' kind of situation. Every one was looking at h weirdly.

Then, I got off of the train taking the fresh air and heading to my destination. Before I go to the cemetery, I wanted to go to the other side of that mountain, Sowon Mountain where Eunjung always wanted to go together with me and get a couple bracelet for each of us. I don't like wearing any couple stuff, but it was for her and I am willing to do anything for her. Even if she could not come with me, I still can take her bracelet as a gift.

_**Mean while**_

Jaejoong was wondering around the market because he still had 30 mins until the bus arrival for the tour to the mountain. So, he decided to fool around for a while.

Yunho decided to take pictures here and there. He is a great photographer and always liked taking pictures of any thing and he was a pro at it. He was taking pictures of the scenery when he first saw her that exact day.

_*Flashback*_

_He was in the National Park of Korea and taking pictures of the beautiful trees and the people around. Suddenly he captures something in his camera. It was a beautiful lady with short hair and playing around with couple of children. He kept looking at her and taking bunch of pictures and finally the unexpected thing happened. She turned to her side and saw him taking pictures of her. She whispered something to the children and they went some where to play. Then she began to go direct towards him and halt in front of his camera. Yunho was shocked and he was sure she didn't liked what he was doing. "Please delete what you just took." He tried to ignore her then again she asked, "Can you please delete the pictures you took of me." He turned around and asked, "Do you have a proof that I took picture of you?" She got annoyed by his response. She took his camera in a speed of a lightening and scrolled the pictures. Yunho did not hesitate to take it back but just stood there with his arms fold. She said, "I am sure you took a picture of me, how could...", feeling guilty she said in embarrassment, "Sorry! I thought..." He took his camera back and said, "Please before accusing others, think it before hand." "I am sorry...". To end the awkward moment, she introduced herself. "By the way, I am Ham Eunjung and may I know your name?" He turned around and said, "Why? Are you going to report me in jail?" . . . . . . . They both laughed. "I am Yunho, Jung Yunho." "Nice to meet you Mr. Yunho"she said. "Just call me Yunho." He said. That's is how they met, after that they became closer and knew about each other,CLOSER than they though they would._

_*End of the flashback*  _

The bus finally arrived two mins early. Yunho got on the bus along with other people. The tour guider welcomed everyone with his bright smile. After a minute or so the guider checked if anyone was left behind. He saw no one outside and went inside. As soon as the door closed and was leaving, Jaejoong saw the bus leaving without him from the corner of the street. He began to follow the bus shouting on top of his lungs..."YAA! You left me behind...wait a sec! Ya!" The bus didn't even budged to stop. Yunho happened to look outside the window and he turned his head around and saw JJ running and shouting. He told the driver to stop and he did. The tour guider got off the bus and laughed a bit and said 'sorry'. JJ was out of breath and even could not talk. He just went inside while the guider was doing his best not to laugh at his condition.

Yunho looked at him, JJ sat right in front of him in the left row while he was in the right row. He kind of chuckled to himself. The guider start saying, "Hello everyone, nice seeing you all and I will like to welcome you all to this tour to Sowon Mountain. I will be your guider and my name is Jang Wooyoung, and you can just call me Wooyoung if you like. You guys probably know already about the basic things about this mountain. If not, no worries folks, that's why I am here!" He laughed and he went on and on about the place.

***Jaejoong POV.***

I thought I was about to lose the bus...more than that my own life. I was breathing so heavily, if I had run more that I was sure I would have fainted right there in the road. It was too much for me. I used to be a great athlete but I began more weaker since that accident. The guider kept talking and talking which I didn't paid that much attention to. My chest was burning so, I quickly looked inside my bag and took about my medicine and ate it like if it was a piece of candy. That was a bad idea. Now the tablet felt dry and it felt like it got stuck on my throat and start hitting myself in my neck which did not do any help. But a handsome guy behind me gave me his water to me and I took it greatly and drank it like if I have been waiting for water so long. Then I noticed I had finished his water. I felt bad and looked at him with a 'I am sorry' kind of eyes. He just sighed and took the empty water bottle. But something tickled inside me when I saw him. I just could not figure out what. I felt like if I had known him some how. Well that was just my imagination because he helped me by giving his water to me and was nice right? Yeah, that must be yet. I noticed I was still staring at him making him uncomfortable, then I turned around. That medicine made me dizzy, so I decided to go have some nap.

***Yunho POV.* **

****I saw that guy in front of me taking his medicine, I don't know what kind of. And of course he did not have water with him and now was hitting himself in his neck. I can just sense that this guy is troublesome. With out even thinking my hand went to my water bottle pocket and took the water bottle out and poked him with the tip of it. He turned back still grabbing his neck. He looked weird like that. He first looked at the water and then at me like if I was kidding with him. He grabbed the water so quickly and drank the whole water at few gulps. I just watched him in a aw, him drinking it like a crazy person and well at least after that he seemed relieved. He turned around and looked at me again with puppy eyes at me... I bet he felt bad that he finished my water. He hand the empty bottle to me feeling bad, actually I didn't care, but I just sighed. Then I turned around but he was just looking at me. He has a blank expression on his face. I think he was thinking so carefully about something which made me nervous. After a while he looked back and saw him leaning his head to the window, he might be taking nap, I thought. i also decided to take a little nap myself.


End file.
